Last One Standing
by i.anachronism
Summary: It's years after the war, and Faith is alone in L.A. Angel manages to track her down. But it's to late, she's made up her mind.I love FA . There is also implied FB


**Disclaimer:** Joss is god...I am not. and therefore I do not own BtVS. And the song is Nickelbacks.**  
**

**  
Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawling  
Oh, I reach for you  
**

It's been so long since the day I betrayed my friends.

Since the day I turned myself in.

Since the day I broke out.

Since the day I watched my friends fall.

And since the day I watched Robin slowly die.

To me, it's as if I never escaped prison. And in truth I haven't.

**  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you**

I went to L.A after the last battle, but I never told him. I couldn't tell him.

He was still mourning her. Both of them and yet someone else. Who? I don't know. One dead, the other……dating the enemy, and last, I'll probably never know.

"Faith," he sighed walking up to my crying figure.

"Angel?" I asked softly.

"Faith,"

"Angel…..I…"

"Sh….Faith, I understand," he said cutting me off as he put his arms around me.

I crumpled in his arms, letting him take all my tears, as I finally broke down the internal prison that I had known for so long.

**  
Come please I'm calling  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm falling  
I'm falling**

"How did you find me?" I ask him when we get to his apartment.

"I followed your scent. It's unique, it's like vanilla, musky arousal, and a side of tangy fear," He growled softly from deep within his throat.

"Was that you or Angelus?" I asked smirking.

"I think it was a little bit of both," He said blushing, as he burrowed into my neck.

"Angel," I heard myself moan.

_No! He's Buffy's and Cordelia's. Bad Faith, and yet I don't want it to stop. _

"Wait….Angel, don't," I sigh sadly.

"What's wrong Faith?" He asked worriedly.

"Us Angel, I can't hurt Buffy and Cordie like this,"

"Oh……..I see," He says sadly.

"And besides you don't love me, never have," And I smiled softly as I walked away.

**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me**

_What has Buffy done to you Faith?_

I ask myself as I take another drag from my cigarette.

Whatever she's done to me, I don't think I like it.

Badass Faith went soft for a girl.**  
**What's next? Angel coming into to sweep me off my feet again?

And almost as if on cue, he did.

"Faith….I need to talk to you,"

"A lot of people do Angel-Cakes. But I don't need to talk to them,"

"Angel-Cakes? Only Lor……That's beside the point," He sighed shaking softly. "We need to talk."

"No Angel, we don't. And by the way, Lorne-yeah I know Lorne-he's doing well, and told me to call you that," I said as I started walking off.

"Wait, Faith……I love you," He called after me.

"What!" I asked whipping around.

"I love you Faith,"

"Angel….." I warned. He didn't care, he just kissed me.

And I was in heaven for just a moment.

**  
Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm falling  
And all I see is you  
**

But that to was just another fragile dream, and you're still with her. You still love her, through and through.

And I still love you.

"Angel," I sobbed.

**  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm calling  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm falling  
I'm falling  
**

How much does it take for a slayer to die? We can't die from blood loss-we heal to fast. We have to die other ways. And I've decided to drown. You had hated the water since the time your son locked you in a metal box and left you there for months.

You wouldn't risk trying to save me. You don't love me.

"Faith!" I heard you scream as I almost threw myself off the cold railing.

"Go away Angel……You can't stop me. I've made my choice," And with that, I jumped.

"Faith!" You scram running to the edge of the bridge, and trying to catch me. I smiled softly as I hit the water.

**  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me  
Hurry I'm falling  
**Angel's P.O.V

"Faith!" I scram watching her teeter along the edge of the bridge.

"Go away Angel…….You can't stop me. I've made my choice" She sighed as she closed her eyes and jumped.

"Faith!" I scram running to the edge to catch you. I watched you smile as you hit the water.

"I love you," I whispered to myself, as I collapsed

**And all I need is you  
Come please I'm calling  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm falling  
I'm falling  
I'm falling**

" I love you Faith……I always have. I'm sorry I didn't tell you soon enough," I said as I watched them lower you into the ground.

"I love you to Angel-Cakes" I could've sworn I heard you say as your famous smirk lit up your face.


End file.
